halofandomcom-20200222-history
Daisy-023
Daisy-023 was a SPARTAN-II commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command.Halo Legends: Homecoming[http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=933040 Halo.Bungie.Org: Halo Legends - Polite Questions Answered Here][http://xboxlive.ign.com/articles/100/1007244p1.html IGN.com: Halo Legends In-Depth] Biography Conscription Daisy was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517 at the age of six. She was then taken to the planet Reach, and trained by the AI Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez, along with the rest of the Spartan children. In 2525, she and the other candidates underwent a series of augmentations to improve their abilities. Daisy was among the ones who survived and were not crippled or killed by the procedure.Halo: The Fall of Reach Homecoming A few weeks after the augmentations, Daisy and four other Spartans rebelled against their trainers, holding them at gunpoint in front of Dr. Halsey herself, in order to escape. Halsey granted them freedom, and they fled Reach as stowaways, hoping to return home to their parents. When Daisy arrived at her home planet of Sargasso, the UNSC were already actively searching for her. She evaded patrols and found her home. There, she found a person nearly identical to herself, wheelchair-bound in her home's garden. Daisy was then approached by a Hornet VTOL with Dr. Halsey on board. Halsey explained via COM that all the Spartans had been replaced by flash-clones when they were abducted, so as not to arouse suspicion of the missing children. Halsey urged Daisy to return to her and the rest of the Spartans. Daisy, shocked, drew her pistol and approached her clone. Her clone, confused and bewildered, stared at Daisy as she held her gun to her clone's face. After much hesitation, Daisy lowered her weapon, and began to leave. Her clone however, called after her, and offered her a small teddy bear on a chain, not knowing why she wanted to give it to Daisy, only thinking that she should do so. Daisy returned to UNSC custody and was transported back to Reach. However, her clone died of Metabolic Cascade Failure soon after on Sargasso, as flash-clones did not live very long. Indeed, it was extremely unusual that this one had lived as long as it had. Later Career and Death In Mach 2526, Daisy was picked to take part in a mission to hijack a Covenant frigate over the planet Netherop.''Halo: Silent Storm, Chapter 1. For this mission she was assigned to Gold Team with Joshua-029 and Naomi-010. Boarding the frigate by clutching onto the tails of Banshees, the three took a support role in the operation, which consisted of twelve Spartans in all, and were also responsible for dumping Covenant equipment out of the hangar to allow retrieval by a group of ONI prowlers shadowing the frigate. When its ship commander made preparations to scuttle, Daisy and the rest of Gold and Green Teams escaped out of the hanger.Halo: Silent Storm, Chapter 3. Daisy later participated in the Harvest Campaign, where she assisted several Marines led by Hauser pinned down by Covenant fire. She then assisted the Marines in getting to the evac point, where she met up with Ralph-103, a Spartan who had escaped with her in 2525, now as a serving Marine after his dismissal from the program.[http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive32.pl?read=967135 '''Halo.Bungie.org': Re: Spoiler-free thoughts on the new episodes: "Ralph failed out of the program."] As their evac Pelican landed however, Daisy was impaled by Needler rounds. Ralph, who was now aboard the Pelican with the Marines, tried to help Daisy, but she told him to go. Daisy used her pistol to fire on a Covenant Sangheili, but the Pelican was destroyed by Fuel Rod Gun fire, killing all aboard. Daisy, wounded and helpless, died where she lay, unable to move. Her body was later found by John-117,Halo Legends, Homecoming DVD Commentary who laid Daisy's teddy bear chain in her hands and closed her eyes. Trivia *She wore red Mark IV Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, with a helmet aesthetically similar to the Mark VI CQB variant.The armor description for the CQC variant in Halo: Reach Multiplayer Beta states that the CQC variant, the precursor for the CQB variant, entered service in 2548, thus making it impossible for the C variant to have been in use around twenty years earlier. In addition, the C variant was developed using feedback from the Battle of Jericho VII, which occurred years after the Harvest Campaign. In actuality, the armor worn by Daisy in the episode is an artistic license save for its color, which is an approximation of camouflage for the environment she is working in, such as the reddish desert environment in the episode. This decision was a concession to the anime studio to be able to employ a striking visual design for the character for the sake of visual variety. In other words, the only canonically valid attributes of the armor are its color, and the toy that Daisy had attached to it. *The red uniform worn by Daisy when confronting her clone closely resembles that of the red tunic worn by elite ZAFT pilots in the anime series Gundam SEED. *Daisy is the only known Spartan to go beyond a Petty Officer Second Class during the Harvest Campaign. *Daisy, Ralph and the two Spartans who escaped with them and subsequently committed suicide are the only known Spartans to know of the flash clones until after the war. Gallery HL_CharacterDesign_DaisyArmor.png|Daisy's character design in full armor. HL_CharacterDesign_DaisyFace.png|Daisy's face design. HL_CharacterDesign_DaisyBear.png|Daisy's bear design. HL_CharacterDesign_DaisyClone.png|Daisy's clone character design. HL_CharacterDesign_DaisyRalphOther.png|Character design of Daisy-023, Ralph-103, and one unnamed trainee. HL_Homecoming_DaisyEscaping.jpg|Daisy in a city on Reach during her escape. Homecoming.jpg|Daisy returns to her hometown on Sargasso. Daisies - Homecoming.png|Daisy-023 faces her clone. Homecoming Daisy-023 Harvest.jpg|Daisy-023 on Harvest in her MJOLNIR armor. Daisy.jpg Daisy (3).jpg Daisy (2).jpg 023-Daisy by Dr. Catherine Halsey.png|Spartan 023 as drawn by Dr. Catherine Halsey on December 10, 2518. Appearances *''Halo Legends'' **''Homecoming'' *''Halo: Reach'' **''Dr. Halsey's Personal Journal'' *''Halo: Silent Storm '' Notes Sources es:Daisy-023 ru:Дэйзи-023 Category:Spartan-IIs Category:Females Category:Deceased characters Category:Halo Legends